


Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Gerard Pitts/ Original Character(s)





	Relationship Headcanons

• you’re one of the first girls that will be going to welton  
• at the openings ceremony  
• you bump into a tall boy  
• you noticed each other  
• smile at each other  
• when school officially started, you become fast friends  
• soon he’d find himself getting flushed  
• when he finds himself thinking about you  
• it didn’t take long for you to catch on  
• you would be the one to ask him out first  
• he can get a little bit jealous  
• but he’s pretty insecure  
• and whenever that happened  
• he’d walk up to you  
• and take hold of your hand sheepishly  
• one time after he gets jealous at charlie flirting with you  
• he did it on purpose  
• pitts came up to you and took your sheepishly took your hand  
• wanting his friend to understand this  
• when you felt him grab your hand, you smiled  
• you look up at him  
• lean up  
• kiss his cheek  
• and whisper ‘i love you’ in his ear  
• he smiles  
• he loves to face you when cuddling  
• his arms around your waist  
• your face on his chest  
• Hugs from behind  
• his head leaning on yours  
• his arm around your waist  
• when you’d be sitting next to each other, his hand on your thigh or knee  
• Fast and passionate kisses  
• Would kiss you 24/7 if he had the chance  
• he has to bend down to kiss you  
• in private he gets quite a bit more passionate  
• cuddling usually ends up in kissing  
• he’d push you down onto the bed most of the time  
• this boy loves his kisses  
• He loves it when you sit on his lap  
• cause he loves to have you close to him  
• it makes him feel less insecure  
• he’ll feel more confident when you’d sit on his lap when his friends are around  
• you often steal his sweaters, his shirts, his coat,…  
• you practically drown in his clothes  
• cause he’s so much taller then you  
• but you love it though  
• it’s super comfy


End file.
